Love is as necessary as blood
by twilighther.uno
Summary: 1853. la empresa de la familia de bella esta en ruina por eso la hermana mayor de Bella se debe casar con Edward . Pero que pasa cuando entre edward y bella surge una atraccion y bella lo rechasa , el acepta casarse con su hermana pero esa misma noche desaparece para encontrarse años despues con bella , los dos como vampiros .Buena historia.Leanla!
1. Chapter 1

Mire la ventana , había buen tiempo, el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo y las nueves dispersadas dejaban que su brillo entrara, en cierta forma hoy era un día importante o bueno importante en el hecho de que mi familia realmente necesitaba este trato.

-bella, Luca – grito Katherine – dense prisa él ya está aquí.

Termine de acomodarme el estúpido miriñaque, Katherine había salido antes ella llevaba un hermoso vestido verde, su miriñaque era incluso mas grande que el mío ,la falda caía en diversas capas similares a las de la manga , su corset era demasiado pequeño lo cual le daba una forma de campaña , se veía demasiado bien , su cabello estaba amarrado en pequeñas trenzas que se unían en su nuca para formar un hermoso moño . en pocas palabras estaba deslumbrante .

Me mire en el espejo me veía bonita , la gente siempre me decía que yo era bonita pero yo se que lo decían por cortesía , Katherine siempre decía que yo no era tan bonita como ella , y que me costaría encontrar esposo , pero me importaba poco . Hoy le gustara a Katherine o no si me veía bien mi vestido azul tenía un pequeño corset no tan ajustado como el de ella pero se veía decente y mis mangas eran pequeñas con el cuello en v y lleno de bordados , mi falda era de un miriñaque no tan grande pero tenía mucho vuelo .

Camine hasta la habitación de Luca, entre sin tocar. Él estaba parado en medio de la habitación frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo camine silenciosamente y me puse detrás de él .

Luca era muy guapo tenia esos hermosos ojos verdes igual a los de Katherine en cambio yo había heredado los ojos grandes y marrones de mi padre.

-wow, Bella te ves deslumbrante .-dijo Luca con una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Katherine aun no te ha visto verdad.

-Ummm no aún no, ¿Por qué?-

-por que si te ve ahora no creo que te deje salir, al menos que quiera que le quites al novio.

Empecé a reír a todo pulmón, a Luca siempre se le ocurrían puras tonterías

-ya cállate Luca sabes que si nos escucha se molestara.-dije con una sonrisa en los labios .

- esta bien bella pero enserio hoy te ves muy bien, incluso se podría decir que ella se ve gorda.-Reí

-¿Quién se ve gorda? –dijo Katherine entrando en la habitación.

-jessica.- dijo rápido Luca .

No nos convenía caerle mal a Katherine ya que gracias a ella nuestra empresa saldrá de la ruina al aliarse con los cullen además de que es nuestra hermana .

-Jessica no se ve gorda, ella tiene curvas lo que a Bella le falta.

La habitación se quedo en silencio mi cara roja como un tomate , los comentarios de Katherine dolían aunque fueran superficiales . me gustaría llevarme mejor con mi hermana como antes pero no creo que ella cambie.

-solo vine a decirles que el amor de mi vida llegara en cualquier momento y madre quiere que todos lo recibamos en la entrada.- y con esas palabras se fue azotando la puerta.

-¿¨el amor de su vida¨? , esta será la primera ves que se verán y dudo que el pueda amar a una persona tan cruel.-dijo Luca con desdén en su voz.

-sabes que dependemos que a él le guste ella para poder salir de la ruina , además cualquiera amaría a Katherine es tan hermosa .-

-tan cruel como hermosa ….-

-sabes que no siempre fue así Luca, antes de eso ella era muy amable.-dije con algo de tristeza , extrañaba los días donde Katherine era mi mejor amiga .

-mejor bajemos antes de que vuelva a subir y siga diciendo incoherencias.-finalizo Luca.

Salí de la habitación de Luca con él haciéndome sombra. Ya en el vestíbulo , estábamos todos mama, Katherine , Luca y yo .

Mamá llevaba un vestido violeta demasiado lindo , parecido al de Katherine pero no tan voluminoso.

-bella , Luca ya están aquí , él llegara en cualquier momento – dijo madre toda entusiasmada , claro quien no lo estaría si su primera hija se casaría con el hijo del mas rico de la ciudad y aparte formarían una alianza para crear una gran empresa .seria todo en uno .

Madre se giro para encarar a Katherine –escucha con atención pequeña de esta noche depende el futuro económico de tu familia , tienes que agradarle a él con cada detalle .

-lose madre no te preocupes por eso lo tengo todo bajo control, además quien podría resistirse a Katherine Petrova.

En eso se escucho el sonido de los caballos galopando .

-ya saben - dijo madre- solo cosas buenas de Katherine.

Yo asentí , no quería meterme en problemas con madre.

Salimos todos a la entrada justo en el momento en que un hermoso caballo completamente negro se detenía en la entrada y de el bajaba un hombre un poco delgado y alto con un gran sombrero que le cubría un poco sus facciones.

-¡Bienvenido! –dijo madre , el hombre camino hasta la entrada y saludo a madre con una reverencia madre hiso lo propio . –bienvenido joven Masen a mi humilde casa , -el hombre se quito el sombrero revelando un rostro deslumbrante que te dejaba sin palabras.

- esta es mi familia , mi hija mayor , Katherine , y los mellizos ,Isabella y Luca –cada uno hizo una reverencia al ser mencionado ,note algo raro en su expresión cuando me miro , se quedo asi solo por unos segundos y luego regreso a su comportamiento normal , imito nuestro saludo .

-Un gusto , Katherin ,mi padre a hablado maravillas de ti y de tu familia ¿ es cierto que practicas equitación? – madre nos hizo disimuladas señas y los dejamos solos .

-¿A que es muy apuesto? –solto madre emocionada apenas entramos a la cocina , Luca solo rio .

-Puede que lo sea madre pero lo mas importante es que le agrade Katherine, realmente necesitamos ese trato – respondi.

-Ay Bella , actúas como una anciana - se burlo Luca , le mire mal .Madre rio disimuladamente.

La tarde paso lentamente, me la pase mirando por la ventana como Katherine y Edward charlaban , a ella se la veía feliz y él sonreía de ves en cuando , cruzamos miradas una o dos veces , el realmente tenia unos ojos muy lindos , verdes aunque no como los de Luca o Katherine si no mucho mas brillantes , como una esmeralda , siempre que el me miraba algo pasaba en su expresión , al igual que en mi cabeza .

Luca fue el que mas se aburrió , madre le prohibió salir y se la paso toda la tarde de un lado a otro , por lo cual arruino su perfecto peinado y sus rulos castaños se esparcieron por su rostro , madre le dio una buena gritada y yo solo me quede apreciando la esmeralda en los ojos de Edward.

Katherine y Edward entraron a la casa en el momento de la cena , madre había preparado un verdadero banquete , había pavo , pollo , cerdo , res , ensalada, patatas , dos botellas de el mas caro vino y un postre especial compuesto por una tarta de manzana y pie de limón.

Todos juntos entramos al comedor , madre se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y el asiento en frente suyo vacio , en señal de respeto hacia padre , a su lado se sentó Katherine ,y al frente de Katherine , Edward , madre me ubico junto a Edward y al frente mío Luca ,oramos.

Madre nos serbio un poco de cada comida en nuestros plato y una copa de vino, luego se sirvió ella.

La cena fue silenciosa, pues Luca se moría de hambre , yo no sabia de que hablar , madre no quería iniciar conversación y Katherine y Edward parecían haber hablado todo lo que querían afuera.

Nos encontrábamos sumidos en un incomodo , cuando casualmente moví mal mi codo y derrame mi copa de vino a medio beber en su costoso traje . Madre y Katherine me miraron mal ,Luca rio , me sonroje.

-Lo siento , en serio , perdóneme , yo le ayudare – dije pero se me olvido que estaba usando un inmenso vestido y tropecé con el , cayendo encima de él.

Me sonroje incluso mas e intente levantarme ,Luca se acerco me ayudo a levantarme , Edward hizo lo mismo , mi vestido había quedado hecho un desastre.

Edward y yo fuimos a los servicios higiénicos completamente embarrados y tímidos.

Cuando llegamos , yo comencé a secarme pero Edward se quedo quieto mirándome.

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte.

-Eres muy hermosa

Sentí mi sonrojo incrementar , pero mi parte razonable recordó que él era el posible prometido de mi hermana .

-gracias, pero no deberías decirme eso Edward es impropio para mi futuro cuñado.-dije , y cometí el error de mirarlo a los ojos me quede hipnotizada como antes .

Él era muy guapo , incluso mas que Luca y eso que Luca era uno de los mas hermosos del pueblo.

Me dio una hermosa sonrisa y yo me tense , este hombre me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Rebusco en su bolsillo y saco una rosa , roja como la sangre .

-esta rosa , - dijo demasiado cerca de mi , mi pulso estaba acelerado.-se la voy a dar a la persona que quiero que se case conmigo, la mas hermosa.

-A Katherine le va a encantar – dije con alivio y decepción.

El solo se rio ,parecía que le hubieran dicho una broma.

-Bella yo quiero que tu tengas esta rosa.-y con esas palabras él termino de llenar el espacio que nos separaba y me beso.

Me quede estática , mi primera reacción era separarme pero una fuerza interna no me permitió hacerlo y le correspondí el beso , nos quedamos asi unos segundos y luego me hice para atrás.

-Puedo darte cualquier cosa , ¿no hay algo que desees? – me pregunto.

-Sí , lo que yo realmente deseo es que tu y Katherine se caen , es mi mayor deseo ahora – me miro sorprendido.

-sabes que puedo pedir casarme contigo y no con ella verdad –dijo en tono serio – y eso es lo que de verdad deseo bella , nuca he sentido esta necesidad de estar con alguien , es como un iman que me ata a ti y la verdad no quiero romper la atracción bella.

-Edward por favor cásate con ella , ella también te hará feliz .-dije con un nudo en la garganta .

-lo hare por ti bella , conserva la rosa , aunque pase el tiempo el significado siempre será el mismo.

Dijo con una sonrisa triste en sus labios . trate de quitar el vino de mi vestido pero era un caso perdido tendría que votarlo .

Estaba a punto de salir dejando a Edward hay limpiándose cuando me llamo.

-Bella ,-dijo con su suave voz-me darías un ultimo beso .

Dude por unos instantes , según madre los besos solo se daban después de el mes de novios y yo estaba aquí con el prometido de mi hermana , al que acaba de conocer. Le mire y me le acerque de nuevo se formo un pequeño espacio entre nosotros .

-El ultimo- le susurre y pose mis labios en los suyos .No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me había gustado Edward hasta que el me había besado , sus ojos esmeralda eran lo que yo realmente deseaba , era lo que la gente llamaba amor a primera vista sin embargo era amor .Me le separe , arregle mi vestido y Salí de ahí.

Madre estaba recogiendo los platos y Katherine la ayudaba , Luca seguía sentado en el mismo lugar con expresión de sueño. Mire el reloj , había pasado unos veinte minutos en el baño.

Edward llego unos minutos después , la mancha de su vestimenta había desaparecido casi por completo.

-Bueno creo que ya va siendo hora de que me valla , sin duda son una buena familia y me he llevado una muy buena impresión de Katherine y de sus hermanos , también de usted señora Petrova. Así que ¿Katherine quisieras casarte conmigo? – la expresión de su rostro era de completa sinceridad ,por un instante me lo creí pero luego me di cuenta de que todo el tiempo me había estado mirando a mi , voltee mi rostro .Katherine abrió la boca sorprendida , se suponía que la propuesta se la tendría que dar en una semana .

-Sí –dijo Katherine emocionada ,madre soltó un gritillo de emoción , Luca mostro una sonrisa y yo fingí una.

-Bueno nos vemos luego ,debo irme ya o mi padre se preocupara – dijo y salio de nuestra casa , monto su caballo y vi por la ventana como se alejaba…


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Edward

¨bella , bella , bella¨ es lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras me alejaba de hay .

Hoy me había comprometido con una mujer por la que no siento nada y había dejado atrás a una por la que realmente sentía algo muy fuerte .Había niebla por todo el camino y mi caballo comenzaba a asustarse .No le tome importancia.

Mi padre iba a estar muy feliz al recibir la noticia de que su único hijo se casaba con una mujer tan hermosa como Katherine Petrova además esto significaba una alta en las ventas y que ya no tendría que preocuparse por mi.

Bella …. Realmente eres mas hermosa de lo que crees , tus ojos chocolate son demasiado hermosos , tan inocentes , tan dulces , tan especiales , tan mios… Me alegra la idea de que por lo menos probe el sabor de tus labios tan dulces, tan suaves , tan perfectos junto con los mios …..Tu piel es tan perfecta como una verdadera muñeca de porcelana y tu cabello tan brillante y alborotado , hace que te vuelvas mi propia versión de la perfección . Me he enamorado de tu sonrisa tan sincera y tu forma de ser tan torpe pero amable , de el cariño que expresas hacia tu familia , de la forma en que das todos por ellos , yo quiero darlo por ti.

Me casare con Katherine pero no por amor si no por ti , lo hago para que tu familia este bien y tu también lo estes , lo hago porque tu me lo has pedido ,porque desde ahora mi único propósito será hacerte feliz aunque no sea a mi lado .

La noche es tan fría como tu negativa , me congela la sangre como tu susurro , me hace sentir débil como cuando te fuiste.

Se que no volveré a sentir nada como lo que siento ahora , porque mi corazón te ha elegido y ya no puedo cambiar lo que el siente.

Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí , escuchando todo , para que sepas que mi corazón es tan tuyo como aquella rosa desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Soy una persona a la que le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos pero te juro que nunca he sentido nada igual, mi sangre arde en llamas con solo oír tu voz , mi pensamientos se entreveran , dejo de ser yo para convertirme en aquel que necesites.

Mi caballo relincha asustado por la pronunciada oscuridad y la niebla que nos persigue, mi casa se encuentra a medio pueblo de distancia y aun me falta mucho para llegar.

Hundirme en mis pensamientos me resulta la mejor opción, pensar es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora…

Pensar en la inimaginable felicidad que seria para mi el regresar mañana y que me digas que has cambiado de idea…

Quise besarte justo ahora y no tener que pasar por esta fría noche , desee que aquellos momentos de complicidad no acabaran , sin duda quise estar contigo mas que nada .Porque algo en mi sabia que estaba en peligro, algo, instinto quizá, me advertía que diera media vuelta y regresara a tu casa pero no podía .

Creí ver algo moverse por las hojas pero lo tome como imaginación mía, lo volví a ver y creí que podría ser un animal , me mantuve tranquilo y me fundi en tu imagen.

En ese vestido azul que te hacia ver demasiado hermosa, en la forma de a falda y la cintura , que hacían resaltar tu tez . Recordé el sabor de tu boca y la forma en la que te sonrojabas, recordé la forma en la que tus pupilas se dilataban, recordé cada centímetro de ti.

¨bella, bella, bella¨ como me gustaría aprenderlo todo de ti.

Y aquel mellizo tuyo, que se te parecía tanto , con sus ojos verdes como los de Katherine , su pelo del mismo marrón que el tuyo y la misma forma de ser agradable con todo mundo.

No entiendo porque Katherine es así , con dos hermanos tan nobles y una madre tan buena , Katherine debería ser un amor de persona pero con solo ver sus ojos reconocí el odio y la envidia.

No podía casarme con Katherine. Realmente no podía .Si hago todo esto es por ti , Bella .Espero que cambies de opinión y podamos estar juntos por siempre y para siempre .Casarnos .Tener hijos. Castigarlos , educarlos , que saquen tus ojos , mi pelo , tu sonrisa , mi forma de ser y que se nos sigan pareciendo tanto que nos veamos reflejados , que los amemos por sobre todo .Y que seamos felices para siempre .Ese desde ahora es mi sueño.

Un búho paso volando por sobre mi cabeza y me altero

Algo andaba mal los búhos no se movían de su árbol amenos que los espantasen.

-hey , señor – grito alguien –deténgase necesito ayuda.

Sonaba preocupado asi que baje del caballo, era un hombre mayor corpulento .

-gracias por detenerse- dijo sombrio , no se le podía ver el rostro , no había suficiente luz y había niebla.-mi caballo se callo del acantilado por ver una serpiente , yo me salve de milagro . Me preguntaba si me podría llevar al siguiente pueblo .

El siguiente pueblo quedaba demasiado lejos y este hombre no me daba buena impresión pero algo en su mirada me hizo obedecerle

-Claro. –respondi muy seguro , para mi sorpresa.

El hombre se me acerco , con intenciones de que lo ayudara a subirse al caballo pero en el ultimo segundo salto hacia mi , me golpeo con tanta fuerza que caimos y rodamos , el hombre no parecía sentir dolor por el fuerte golpe que nos dabamos si no que buscaba la forma de abrirse paso hasta ¿mi cuello? …

Caimos en una roca , la cabeza me sangraba , el hombre me miro con sus ojos tan negros como la noche y me mordió el cuello con agresividad , sentí como mi vida se acababa y solo pensé en tres rostros :

Adios papá , adiós Bella y nos vemos pronto madre.

Quede inconsiente.


	3. Chapter 3

Pov Bella:

Él se había ido, todos nos dirigimos adentro a ¨celebrar ¨la propuesta de matrimonio.

Katherine casi bailaba de felicidad, madre no paraba de decir todo lo que haríamos con la riqueza que nos esperaba, Luca sonreía, y yo bueno pues yo estaba aguantando el llanto.

Fui a mi habitación y apenas cerré la puerta me lance a la cama y me puse a llorar, me sentía tan patética por llorar por alguien quien apenas había visto una sola ves. Pero diablos él era diferente.

-¿bella, estas bien?-era la voz de Luca, encendió una vela en la oscuridad y vio mi rostro, vi como sus facciones cambiaban a preocupación.- ¿bella que tienes? –dijo desesperado.

-tranquilo Luca estoy bien solo, solo estoy…-y rompí en llanto.

Luca me acerco a él y me abrazo fuerte reconfortándome.-Tranquila bella lo que sea que te molesta dímelo yo lo solucionare, yo siempre te ayudare no lo olvides belly.

Me acomodo para quedar recostada en su regazo.

-ahora bella dime que tienes porque lloras hermanita.-dijo con su dulce voz tranquilizadora.

-me pidió que me casara con él Luca y yo , yo lo rechace y me duele mucho .Además me beso.

-¡¿Te ha besado?! ¡¿Te ha obligado a besarlo?! –salto enojadísimo.

-No , yo he querido , calma , es por eso que me duele, me ha gustado y creo incluso que me he llegado a enamorar de él.- Luca me miro con comprensión.

-Es pasajero – me dijo –yo pase por algo parecido, con Rosemary te juro que creía que la amaría para siempre pero solo me gusto por unas semanas, luego la olvide, es solo cuestión de tiempo y determinación, Katherine y él serán felices y tu algún día también lo serás .Además te tengo que contar, madre dice que quizá la hija del alcalde este interesada en casarse con migo – mientras dijo lo ultimo subió y bajo las cejas en forma cómica .Reí en mi propio llanto.

-Quizá tengas razón, Luca pero por ahora creo que mejor sigo llorando – le dije y me tire en mi cama, lo escuche irse y cerrar la puerta.

Katherine me odiaría si yo estuviera con Edward, madre se enojaría mucho y apuesto a que Luca también .Esto era tonto, no debería de pensar en estas cosas. Katherine se casara con Edward y como dice Luca, llegara el día en que yo también sea feliz , tal vez alguno de los Black se quiera casa conmigo … Esto es ridículo , realmente quiero a Edward , o bueno no lo se , soy adolescente ,aun no pienso bien .Esto es demasiado pero tengo que aceptar que mi primer beso fue el mas dulce , tanto como él que me lo dio. Edward era muy apuesto .Si. Pero mas que nada, era amable conmigo y me respetaba , como me hubiera gustado que la que tuviera que casarse con Edward hubiera sido yo y no Katherine.

Me acuerdo que una vez me había puesto a llorar porque Katherine y sus amigas me habían llamado fea, recuerdo que Luca las había contradicho y para que no lo dudara había colocado un espejo en el techo, para que cuando me despertara viera mi propia belleza. El espejo seguía ahí.

Ahora solamente mostraba a una adolescente muy tonta pues su rostro estaba empañado en lágrimas porque su hermana se iba a casar con el chico que ella acaba de besar .Patético.

Me torture con mis pensamientos autodestructivos de cómo seria este momento si le hubiera dicho que si , pero era imposible que aceptara , si lo hacia deshonraría a mi familia y sobre todo a mi hermana , que ya no podría casarse pues se consideraría una familia liberal , algo que no era bien visto. Suspire .No era buena con las decisiones. Solo tenia 14 .Pero siendo sincera conmigo misma la próxima vez que viera a Edward le diría que si , aunque dejara mal a Katherine , yo también debo ser feliz. creo.

Cai dormida.

Los primeros ruidos que se escucharon por la mañana fueron los de la puerta, me había quedado dormida con mi voluminoso vestido , aunque con suerte me había quitado el miriñaque , si no tendría la espalda demolida.

Los recuerdos de la noche me dieron de golpe, me sentí mareada , en verdad había besado a Edward.

-Ya va –grito madre, se escucho como abría la puerta - ¿Quién es usted?

Me levante con rapidez, Katherine estaba junto a madre y Luca acababa de salir de su habitación. Se me acerco y agudizamos los oídos.

-Soy un representante del señor Masen, vengo a preguntar si el joven Edward paso aquí la noche –pregunto caballerosamente el hombre.

-No, nosotros lo vimos irse a eso de las 10 – anuncio madre -¿Por qué?

-Porque no llego a casa anoche y su caballo ha apareció en la puerta del castillo – mi corazón se congelo, ¿Edward estaba desaparecido? Quizá incluso peor….

Madre ahogo un grito y Katherine se dejo caer en la silla, Luca me paso un brazo por el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-¿Se habrá extraviado en el bosque? –pregunto con miedo madre.

-Hemos mandado un equipo, si tenemos información se la daremos de inmediato .Buen día – culmino el hombre y se fue.

Katherine sollozaba de desesperación, madre se había quedado perpleja, yo estaba llorando como una Magdalena y Luca me consolaba con aires preocupados.

-¿Qué haremos? – Pregunto madre, con desesperación– Quizá Katherine no vuelva a recibir una propuesta tan buena como esa, además de eso dependía el negocio y pobre hombre.

Katherine sollozo incluso mas fuerte, mis pensamientos eran un desastre .Él realmente me había gustado ¿Por qué tendría que morir? No volvería a ver sus ojos esmeralda, con solo saber eso, estalle en lagrimas, si solo se hubiera quedado o quizá si se hubiera ido mas temprano .Luca me consoló con mas fuerza mientras mis sollozos iban en aumento.

Era la persona mas cruel del mundo, si tan solo le hubiera dicho que si quería casarme con él , el no habría desaparecido con la idea de que no será feliz , y sobre todo me odio a mi porque había planeado que en su próxima visita le diría que no me importaba que pasara con mi familia yo quería darlo todo por esos hermosos ojos esmeralda .

-tranquila bella –susurro Luca- él aparecerá tu solo espera.

Y creí en sus palabras, una persona tan diferente no podía desaparecer así sin mas, no, el tenia que aparecer sino yo lo buscaría .

Madre me miro con cara de preocupación-que tienes mi niña, lloras como si te hubieran dejado viuda, tranquila Katherine encontrara otra propuesta y la pasaremos bien, no nos faltara nada te lo prometo mi niña.-eso en cierto modo me reconforto, no por el hecho de que madre creía que yo estaba triste por que quedaríamos en la ruina sino porque al parecer le importaba mucho a mi madre , la primera ves que lo demuestra con sus expresiones .

Katherine seguía sentada en la silla, ya no sollozaba solo estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos demasiado concentrada, era como un gato mirando a su presa analizando las formas que atacara .

Me separe de Luca y me dirigí a mi habitación para poder llorar tranquila. Ese día mi corazón se perdió.

Un año después…

Entre en la casa por la parte de atrás, en al cocina solo estaba Katherine.

-madre ya esta echada en su cama, quiere que la vayas a ver.-

-gracias Katherine.- ella solo me fulmino con la mirada, ella me odiaba después de que en una de nuestras discusiones de que íbamos a hacer si Edward no aparecía yo solté que me había pedido matrimonio, ella ofendida no me hablo mas. Hasta ahora que madre esta enferma y muy delicada.

Yo me sentía culpable, por que cuando madre se puso mal fue el dia en que tuve esa terrible discusión con Katherine, a madre le preocupaba que después de que se fuera Katherine me dejara en la vil calle. Pero claro si me dejaba a mi en la calle también a Luca , el me dijo que no estaba dispuesto a dejarme sola , ahora por madre tengo que fingir que me llevo bien con Katherine .

Entre en la habitación de madre, ella estaba en el centro de la habitación tendida en su cama , con un camisón blanco que casi se perdía con su piel , con unas arrugas pronunciadas y toda sudada.

-madre, soy bella – ella sonrió.

-hola mi niña-dijo con voz temblorosa- tengo que darte algo muy importante.

Corrí a la cama y me arrodille poniendo mi cabeza en su regazo.

Madre se sentía tan frágil si solo pudiera conseguir los medicamentos haría cualquier cosa pero Luca no me dejaba siquiera ir a buscar medicina decía que era peligroso, y tenia razón.

Había habido muchas desapariciones desde lo de Edward, la hija del alcalde había muerto, habían encontrado su cadáver cerca del rio, no habían encontrado rastro alguno de Edward.

-bella tu saldrás de esto bien, tu y Luca no la pasaran tan mal , Katherine los ayudara .- yo solo solloce en su regazo.

-bella tengo algo para ti, algo para ti y Luca –dijo muy bajito- pídele que entre solo él por favor mi niña.

Y así lo hice , ante la mirada de duda de Katherine yo solo hice que Luca entrara.

-mi niña-dijo madre- busca debajo de las tablas de la entrada hay una caja.

Camine a la entrada y me arrodille había muchas tablas sueltas, había una muy grande la levante y debajo había una caja envuelta en una bolsa de ceda toda polvorienta,

Se la lleve a madre ella la agarro como si fuera algo demasiado valioso.

-Luca llama a Katherine por favor, esto es algo para los tres.

Katherine entro toda desesperada a la habitación.

-madre, madre, ¿que va mal?-

-tranquila pequeña solo quiero darle sus obsequios.

Yo me quede sorprendida, madre nunca había hablado de obsequios, mucho menos que poseamos algo valioso.

-Katherine acércate por favor- Katherine hizo lo propio y fue y se sentó en el suelo cerca de ella.

Quito la funda de la caja y revelo una caja bañada en oro llena de piedras muy hermosas. La abrió y saco un collar de plata con un zafiro muy hermoso.

-esto es para ti querida, guárdalo bien es de parte de tu padre y de tu madre. Katherine estaba llorando.

-Luca ven aquí mi niño. Luca se levanto tambaleante y ocupo el lugar donde Katherine estaba hace unos segundos.

-este es para ti.-dijo mientras sacaba un hermoso anillo de plata con un rubí precioso.

Luca temblaba.

-y el ultimo es para mi niña, ven bella.-me levante muy torpemente mi respiración agitada y mi corazón como un martillo en mi pecho, tome el lugar de Luca y espere a madre.

-este bella es muy especial, cuídalo bien es solo tuyo.-y saco un collar similar al de Katherine pero este tenia una ¿esmeralda? , que irónica es la vida.

-estas son sus reliquias familiares, fueron adquiridas por su padre, para ustedes .La caja pueden venderla no tiene valor sentimental pero lo demás si, los protegerá .

-los quiero mucho mis niños , cuídense unos a otros .

-Como dije antes vendan la caja les servirá para vivir bien por un año hasta que Katherine se case.-madre empezaba a esforzarse por hablar , se veía demasiado pálida , sus ojos se voltearon y su pulso se volvió débil .Katherine grito:  
-¡Madre!¡Madre!¡Oh, no me dejes madre! ¡que seremos sin ti , madre! ¡Respira madre! ¡Luca trae un paño frio ! ¡Rápido! ¡Vamos madre, tu puedes! ¡Bella, Oh Bella! - gritaba desconsolada.

Luca había salido corriendo a la cocina por el paño frio mientras que yo me quedaba quieta viendo como a mi madre se le iba la vida , Katherine callo en el suelo , y comenzó a llorar en los pies de la cama , madre soltó un último alarido y cayo muerta .

Luca llego a la habitación con el paño frio en la mano, y cayo al piso al ver as escena .Los tres estábamos literalmente destruidos, no éramos nada sin madre y ahora tendríamos que valernos solos, Luca se paro y se tiro sobre el cuerpo de madre, la abrazo y se quedo allí llorando.

Sin duda era una escena deprimente, Luca tirado sobre mi madre, Katherine llorando tirada en el piso y yo aquí arrodillada junto a la cabeza de mi madre, quien ya había dejado de respirar.

En serio la vida es injusta, muy injusta, en especial conmigo.


	4. Chapter 4

Pov Bella:

Los diamantes se vendieron con facilidad , fue justo como madre dijo alcanzo exactamente por un año , en el cual Katherine se dedico a buscar esposo , primero pensamos en los Black , pero el mayor ya estaba casado y los otros dos comprometidos , luego pensamos que quizá Newton estaría buscando esposa pero al parecer ellos estaban peor económicamente que nosotros , buscamos y buscamos pero no encontramos a nadie , tuvimos que ir por nuestra ultima opción .

A dos pueblos de distancia , en una gran villa , los Michael´s estaban preocupados pues su hijo mayor llevaba mas de tres años buscando esposa pero por su personalidad no lograba encontrar , nosotros sabíamos que James no era una buena opción pero a situaciones desesperadas …medidas desesperadas.

James escucho que Katherine estaba interesada en él y sin dudarlo vino a la villa donde vivíamos.

-Buenas , -dijo él hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules, - soy James Michael´s , se encuentra la señorita Katherine.

-Si – respondió Luca intentanto controlar las ganas que tenia de cerrarle la puerta en la cara , a él no le caia bien Katherine pero era su hermana y no quería algo tan malo para ella -¿Deseas pasar?

-Claro ¿tu eres? – dijo con un tonto demasiado confiado, Luca aguanto una rodada de ojos.

-Luca , el hermano menor de Katherine – James paso y dejo a Luca en la puerta , me lanzo una mirada de :¨ Si ese estúpido sigue asi , lo mato ¨.

Reí, esta vez no nos arreglamos demasiado, ni yo ni Katherine sabíamos ponernos el miriñaque adecuadamente, asi que nos colocamos unos vestidos mas casuales y Luca se vestio con ropa diaria.

James se quedo de pie en la cocina, esperando. Katherine bajo las escaleras y me lanzo una mirada, nuestra relación había mejorado (solo levemente) y ahora por lo menos nos hablábamos.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Katherine Petrova, ¿a que le debo el honor de su visita?. – dijo Katherine sonriente, al parecer le había gustado james.

-he venido a charlar con usted señorita Katherine , sobre una propuesta que nos veneficiaria a los dos . Claro que tendríamos que charlar solos.

Esa fue una indirecta muy directa, Luca y yo salimos del vestíbulo a caminar por los jardines. Dejándolos solos.

-crees que él le pida matrimonio.

-eso espero – dije – es nuestra única opción , además él lleva buscando esposa hace 3 años y Katherine es perfecta para el .

- lose bella pero no puedo dejar de sentir lo malo que es él para ella.

-no puede ser tan malo, además nosotros iremos con ella, no estará sola.

La tarde paso lentamente hasta que escuchamos a un caballo alejarse recién entramos en la casa.

Katherine estaba en la cocina no parecía feliz pero estaba ,por decirlo así ,conforme.

-Me ha pedido matrimonio –suspiro – he tenido que aceptar – Luca se paso al mano por el pelo .

-Bueno , eso significa que tendremos donde dormir – asegure.

-Yupi – respondió Luca con sarcasmo – esto esta mal , Kat , el no es bueno para ti ni para nosotros , podemos salir adelante solos , trabajar, salir del pueblo , conocer otras personas , que te cases con alguien decente..

-Nadie quiere casarse conmigo , estamos en la ruina y casarse conmigo es llevarlos a ustedes conmigo , miren los amo , pero nadie quiere casarse con la huérfana de Katherine y menos si con ella vienen sus dos pequeños hermanos .- Luca frunció el ceño y yo abri la boca ofendida .

-¡No, Katherine! ¡No esta bien! ¡No lo esta! – grito Luca ,me di cuenta de la forma en la que se preocupaba por Katherine aunque no la tratara muy bien .

-Luca , ya esta hecho , en una semana me caso con James y nos vamos a vivir a la villa Michael´s y ustedes crecerán , se casarn y por lo menos espero que recuerden que esto lo hago por ustedes.

-Katherine –susurre –siempre estaremos contigo , eso no lo olvides.

Diciendo eso me acerque a ella y la abraze.

Nuestro primer abrazo en mucho tiempo , este abrazo era de verdad sellaba una promesa que no pensaba romper.

-gracias belly, ahora vallan y guarden todo me caso en una semana tienen que estar todo listo .-diciendo eso se fue a su habitación y se encerró toda la noche.

La semana paso volando, james y Katherine se casaron , nos mudamos a la villa . todo andaba bien la primera noche en la nueva casa solo la pasamos Luca y yo , Katherine y james se habían ido de viaje por una semana de luna de miel .

La segunda noche conocimos toda la casa , era muy grande pero había muy pocas personas viviendo hay .

Hay era martes faltaban 3 dias para que llegaran Katherine y james el domingo era mi cumpleaños y el de Luca , sinceramente no quería celebrarlo , todos mis cumpleaños madre me preparaba una tarta de manzana y nos cantaba su propia versión de "cumpleaños feliz" pero ahora que madre no estaba…

La villa de los Michael´s era muy grande y hermosa pero no quienes la habitaban, el señor y la señora Michael´s eran personas viles y superficiales , los hermanos de james , victoria y Laurent eran demasido crueles , para ellos todos eran esclavos.

James se había portado agradable , con nosotros . Nos dio una pequeña casa cerca de la villa donde poder dormir , claro sin muchos lujos pero prefiero mil veces eso a dormir en la calle , ahora estoy en la casa tejiendo una bufanda para regalársela a Luca por su cumpleaños .

Luca se ha ido a traer la comida. Estar en esta peuqeña casita es relajante, mirar por la ventana ver todas las flores, escuchar a las aves, es como un pequeño paraíso solo para descansar.

Eran como la 1 de la tarde Luca llegaría en cualquier momento.

Fui a mi habitación por mi collar , en este momento de paz seria bueno recordar mi vida anterior , aunque adquirí el collar en el peor momento la esmeralda me hacia recordar una parte muy buena de mi pasado.

Últimamente pensaba en lo que habría pasado si Edward no hubiera desaparecido, tal ves madre seguiría viva y nosotros en nuestra casa y yo estaría con el corazón roto en ves de perdido.

Encontré el collar entre mis cosas me lo puse, no lo usaba mucho por que era demasiado lamativo y una chica tan frajil como yo no podría protegerme si em lo robaban , pero aquí en mi casa todo era demasiado tranquilo.

Llamaron a la puerta, no podía ser Luca el tenia llave.

para mi sorpresa si era Luca.

-Luca me asustaste –dije tranquilizándome.-donde dejaste la llave.

-lo siento bella es que estoy todo…. no se... Tengo que contarte algo importante.- dijo algo alarmado .

- bien Luca entra .

- fui a recoger la comida a la casa principal …. –dijo luca

-si luca lose y que mas paso.

-estaba en la cocina, victoria entro y bueno pues cuando iba a saludarla , me beso y yo me intente alejar y me presiono contra ella , fue algo raro pero me logre separar ¡Ella se estaba riendo! , realmente esta familia es fuera de lo común – me permiti reirme , la cara de Luca era un verdadero chiste.

-Victoria es muy linda , quizá le gustes , ahí que pensar que entre mas rápido nos casemos , mejor. No podemos seguir siendo una carga para Katherine. – Luca me miro.

-Me quiero enamorar , casarme con la mujer a la que realmente quiera quiero sser feliz y no como Katherine que se ha casado por desesperación. – lo mire con asombro , Luca era tan profundo.

-Eso no sucederá en esta época – le respondi y fui a mi habitación , Luca tenia que entender


	5. Chapter 5

Pov Bella:

Cuando Katherine y James volvieron de su luna de miel, nos sorprendió lo que vimos, James se había vuelto un hombre maleducado, grosero y muy poco gentil, y Katherine era como su esclava , y también me percate de que él la golpeaba.

Luca estaba muy enojado, yo tenía miedo de que si él iba e intentaba hacer algo, James lo golpeara así que intentábamos mantener alejada a Katherine de él, pero por las noches no había solución, Katherine lloraba y gritaba y nosotros no podíamos hacer nada .Era una situación horrible y frustrante.

Nuestra hermana decaía cada día más y se le notaba agotada y muy adolorida .Ella misma nos advirtió que por favor no interferiremos, que James era una persona muy cruel y podría mandar a matarnos además él nos mantenía.

Luca estuvo en completo desacuerdo y por su propia seguridad comencé a controlarlo.

Una vez, James golpeo a Katherine frente a nuestros ojos, Luca se puso como loco y le dio un buen golpe en la cara, se armo una discusión muy fuerte, Katherine se puso a llorar temiendo por la seguridad de nuestro hermano y las consecuencias se vieron una semana después cuando Luca regreso golpeado y sangrando, Katherine y yo lo habíamos atendido .Esa fue la primera vez que pensamos en huir:

-Tenemos que irnos – dijo Luca con desesperación pero sobre todo ira contenida.

- ¿Y a donde iríamos según tu?- pregunto Katherine irritada, últimamente estaba muy irritada y nose porque.

-Al bosque, nadie nos encontraría –respondió Luca con algo de emoción.

-Yo creo que quizá … - pero no logre terminar porque Katherine comenzó a vomitar convulsivamente , Luca y yo saltamos a ayudarla.

-¿No estarás embarazada o sí? – pregunto Luca, se escucho el ruido de la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas preñada? ¡Ya iba siendo hora de que me dieras un primogénito! ¡Hasta que por fin sirves de algo! ¡Ahora ve y trame la cena! ¡Y tú que miras! –dijo empujándome para un lado.

A James le encantaba provocar a Luca.

-Luca ve y lleva a Katherine a su habitación yo le serviré la cena.

-pero bella…- empezó Luca con una expresión de ¨No me obligues a dejarte con este¨.

-por favor Luca ayúdala.- dije con ojos suplicantes.

A regañadientes ayudo a Katherine a levantarse y la llevo a su habitación.

Fui a la cocina y le serví lo que había de comer a James.

Su forma de comer era muy repulsiva, me insultaba de vez en cuando entre masticadas e incluso una vez me escupió en la cara pero debía de quedarme en la mesa, distrayéndolo si no subiría y molestaría a Katherine y yo no podía permitir eso.

Luca bajo pocos minutos después, poco después de que James terminara de comer.

James se levanto de la mesa y para nuestra suerte salió de la casa y se subió a su caballo y se largo.

Subí corriendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de Katherine, entre sin tocar y la encontré llorando sobre su cama.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora bella? ¿Qué voy a hacer?- dijo sollozando.

-Calma Kat , lograremos salir de esta y huiremos de esta casa , para poder ser felices , nos alejaremos del idiota de James y tu podrás criar a tus hijos tranquila , trabajare , falta menos de 9 meses para que cumpla 17 , me darán trabajo a la primera , con lo hermosa que es Bella ,encontrara marido muy rápido y nos ayudara financieramente , y estamos juntos ,¡Lo lograremos! ¡Saldremos adelante! – Katherine paro de llorar y mostro una amplia sonrisa, sonreí.

-Es cierto, Kat , en serio podemos salir adelante .Como dice Luca soy súper linda y de seguro conseguiré esposo – bromee , Katherine y Luca rieron – A mal tiempo , buena cara .

-En especial con caras tan bellas como las nuestras – me siguió Luca, Katherine sonrió.

-Tienen razón chicos.

Esa fue una de las noches mas bonitas que tuvimos ,James llego muy tarde y ni siquiera noto que Katherine se había quedado a dormir en nuestro cuarto , nos pasamos hablando de cómo seria nuestra futura vida y pensando como seria el bebe , jugueteamos con su color de ojos , pensamos que serian marrones , verdes y solo quizá azules , su pelo con bucles o lacio , quizá ondeado , los tres reímos más en esa noche que en el resto del mes .

Los días siguientes, James salió muy temprano a trabajar y para nuestro asombro dejo de golpear a Katherine y bajo los insultos en contra mía y de mi hermano.

Los meses pasaron así hasta que Katherine cumplió ocho meses, con James mas sumiso de lo normal, pero con los problemas de Katherine, la falta de trabajo de Luca y mi poco éxito encontrando esposo.

Esa mañana, Luca fue rechazado de un trabajo por millonésima vez pero tan optimista como siempre, nos sonreía a mi a Katherine y decía:

-Cuando estemos lejos del idiota este, todo mejorara, y mi sobrino me lo agradecerá.

Katherine estaba un poco rara esa mañana, no había tenido su habitual hambre si no que mas bien parecía estar nostálgica, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, James llego, Katherine estuvo alejada de él , como siempre , pero algo raro paso esa tarde .

Katherine tubo un fuerte sangrado en la zona intima y creímos que lamentablemente había perdido el bebe, James quiso golpearla pero un Luca ya de 17 años , mucho mas grande y fuerte , lo detuvo .

-Hemos aguantado mucho de ti, James, pero no aguantare que le des un solo golpe más a mi hermana – James soltó una carcajada, Katherine lloraba desconsoladamente. Lastimosamente yo era inútil solo miraba.

-¿Qué? Acaso tu, niño, podrás detenerme, te recuerdo de que con solo decir una palabra puedo mandar a matarte –Luca le pego un fuerte golpe en la cara, James se levanto en una, muy enojado.

-Katherine ven – le dije.-no te preocupes no perderás al bebe ahora mismo Luca ira por ayuda ¿verdad Luca?

-por supuesto ahora mismo voy, con esas palabras le dio un beso en la coronilla a mi y a Katherine y se marcho.

Esa noche James no regreso, Katherine estuvo con dolores intensos en su vientre.

Luca fue al pueblo mas cercano en busca de ayuda, al parecer el parto se le había adelantado.

-tranquila Katherine Luca llegara en cualquier momento, tu solo resiste- le susurraba a mi hermana, que esta postrada en la cama.

Pasaron las horas, Luca llego como a las 3 de la madrugada con una señora que disque era especialista en partos.

-como esta Katherine-dijo Luca con preocupación en los ojos- la señora René es especialista en partos, ella la ayudara.

-Ummm depende de que consideres bien – le respondí mientras Katherine gritaba de dolor , la partera se abrió paso entre nosotros.

-Haber calma, niña, esta todo bien, falta poco ¡Traigan unas mantas! – Grito la partera - ¡agua ¡

Yo y Luca nos movilizamos rápido. Le entregamos lo que nos pidió, yo estaba con el corazón en la mano de preocupación.

-Ahora necesito tu ayuda niña.-dijo señalándome.

- Y tu niño, sujétenle las manos para que no se lastime.

Corrí a la cabecera y le sujete una mano a Katherine que estaba toda demacrada y lloraba.

Luca cogió su otra mano mientras yo le decía a Katherine: tranquila Kat todo estará bien, estamos contigo solo respira Kat resiste.

Katherine apretaba mi mano con tanta fuerza que creo que la rompió.

-puja, -grito la señora- puja para que salga el bebe.

- los gritos de Katherine eran lo único que se escuchaba mientras pujaba.

-eso es ya salió la cabecita. –Dijo la señora – ahora lo demás será mas fácil, tu solo respira.

La señora saco al bebe del cuerpo de Katherine, lo envolvió en unas mantas.

-es una niña.-dijo –felicidades.

Este sin duda era el mejor momento de mi existencia, en el momento que me entrego al bebe envuelto en una manta todo era perfecto. Se lo pase a Katherine para que mirar su propio milagro.

-Luna.- susurro por lo bajo. –mi preciosa luna.

Esta era la escena mas tierna de madre e hija de la historia, Luca se reunió conmigo y me cogió la mano en señal de triunfo. Este momento era demasiado perfecto.

Lo siguiente paso muy rápido, cargue a la bebe en mis brazos mientras Luca sostenía a Katherine que no dejaba de gritar.

-otro.-grito la señora.- esta niña tiene gemelos.

Con Luna en mis brazos mi corazón latió frenético. Gemelos Katherine iba a tener Gemelos.

-esta ves dolerá menos niña- grito al señora- solo puja.

Este bebe salió mas rápido y se lo entregaron a Luca.

-ese es hombrecito.

Luca se lo entrego a Katherine que ya estaba demasiado cansada.

Lo sostuvo con ayuda lo observo por unos instantes y susurro- emmet, mi emmet.

Ahora si la escena era perfecta.

**Hola **

**Soy algo nueva en fanfiction y les agradecerías mucho un reviews para mas inspiración **


	6. Chapter 6

**Pov Luca:**

Luna era una bebe hermosa, se parecía demasiado a Katherine , tenia sus mismas ondas solo que en vez de ser pardas eran castaño claro , como un tipo de combinación entre el pardo de Kat y el rubio de James , sus pequeños labios eran muy rojos y su piel era muy blanca como porcelana , al igual que Katherine o Bella .¿Que porque no describí sus ojos? Pues porque la pequeña bebe, nació con los ojos cerrados y los sigue manteniendo así, es como si no quisiera que lo primero que tuviera que ver fuera esta casa en donde su padre había hecho tanto daño. Sin duda Luna era preciosa y especial.

Emmet era similar a ella, también con ondas pero tan pardas como las de Katherine, él nació con los ojos completamente abiertos y de un bello azul súper claro, su piel también era muy blanca, el caso de Emmet era muy cómico, se negaba a que su padre lo cargara, cada vez que James estaba cerca, tocaba a su hermana o se acercaba a su madre, el pequeño Emmet estallaba en lagrimas. Era por eso que siempre mantenía sus ojos muy abiertos, era como si fuera un guardián y para proteger debería ver todo con atención.

Katherine estaba muy feliz aunque cansada, se mantenía todo el día pendiente de sus bebes y no dejaba que James se les acercara mucho.

Nuestro plan de huir estaba ya en marcha, esperaríamos a que James se fuera en una de sus borracheras y nos llevaríamos a los bebes. Pero habían ciertas complicaciones, Katherine estaba muy débil por el parto y no podía ni ponerse en pie. Era un punto en contra a la hora de intentar huir.

Hoy 26 de septiembre de 1856, 2 días después del nacimiento de Luna y Emmet, Katherine tomo la peor decisión de todas….

-todo esta empacado, una de estas noches que ese imbécil se emborrache nos iremos.- dije para bella y Katherine.

Estábamos en la habitación de bella, una habitación demasiado triste, demasiado oscura, en pocas palabras sin vida.

Bella había cambiado mucho desde esa noche, desde que perdió a ese tipo se había vuelto más triste ya no era la misma bella sonriente que le encantaba jugar conmigo, y había empeorado en estos dos años con la muerte de madre y los golpes de james la habían vuelto más fuerte más madura pero yo sé que en el fondo solo es una niña en busca de su verdadero amor aunque creo que su amor se perdió para siempre.

Fui y me senté en la cama al lado de bella que estaba mirando la ventana con expresión perdida.

Creo que hoy nos iremos bells,-volteo bruscamente su cabeza como si la hubiesen sorprendido-¿Qué dices Luca?-

-Que creo que hoy podremos escapar con Katherine y los niños.

Ella solo me miro como viendo la posibilidad de un nuevo futuro.

-yo no iré con ustedes .-susurro Katherine mas para si misma que para nosotros.

Con esas palabras sentía la ira subir por mis venas.

-¿Qué? Katherine tu vienes con nosotros.- dije casi gritando

Bella se paro de la cama y camino lentamente por la habitación hacia Katherine quien estaba sentada en una mecedora con Luna en sus brazos.

-tu vienes con nosotros.-le susurro bella – no te abandonaremos con ese monstro, siempre estaríamos juntas recuerdas Kat siempre.

- lo siento bella, pero si yo me voy con ustedes él los perseguiría por siempre, yo lo detendré por un tiempo luego los alcanzare lo prometo.-

-de ninguna manera.- dije rotundamente- tu vienes con nosotros y punto.

Suspiro, se acerco a mi y me entrego a Luna.

-cuida de ella, de ella y de emmett, ellos son mi vida y si los llevas es como llevarme a mi – suspiro – por favor Luca hazlo por mi.- dijo moviendo sus pestañas como cuando éramos niños y quería que hiciera algo que no quería.

-sabes lo que el te hará cuando sepa que nos llevamos a sus hijos.

-ya he pensado en eso.- dijo con voz sombría. La expresión de Katherine cambio de pronto, sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron con odio y su boca se torció en una pequeña mueca de nerviosismo. Me miro con decisión –Él no se volverá a acercar a mis hijos.

Me entrego a luna yo la acune en mis brazos. Se dirigió hacia la pequeña cuna a un extremo de la habitación y saco a un emmett profundamente dormido, le dio un pequeño beso en la cabecita y se lo entrego a bella.

-todo esta listo, james esta durmiendo váyanse ahora.

-pero Kat…-

-nada de peros bella tienen que irse antes de que se despierte, además yo los alcanzare lo prometo.-dijo con los ojos llorosos y un poco agitada.

Sentía la impotencia en mi cuerpo al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Katherine.

-iremos al siguiente pueblo, te esperaremos un mes hay Kat. – bella sollozo.

-Iré –nos aseguro.

Bella sollozo y callo sentada en la mecedora que ocupaba antes Katherine. El pequeño Emmet se revolvió en su pelo, inconsciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-esperen, tengo algo para ellos-dijo Katherine.

Katherine camino al lado de su cama, se agacho y saco un par de tablones al pie de la cama. Las motas de polvo volaron por el aire causando un pequeño estornudo en el pequeño emmett.

Katherine apoyo una pequeña bolsa de lana sobre la cama y se sacudió el vestido después de acomodar los tablones en su sitio.

Abrió la bolsa con ambas manos y esparció sobre la cama un pequeño collar, una cadena y un anillo.

-Esto es para ellos, el guardapelo para luna y el anillo para emmett.- sollozo – pensaba dárselos cuando tuvieran edad, pero mejor se los doy como promesa de que no me perderán, de que siempre estaré con ellos. – y con eso rompió a llorar.

Me acerque a ella cargue a luna con un brazo y mi mano libre la pose en su hombro mostrándole apoyo.

-Ellos no te perderán,- dije firmemente, bella se sentó al costado de Katherine en la cama y le tendió a emmett. Katherine acuno a emmett en sus brazos.

-bella, por favor pon el anillo en la cadena.- bella torpemente agarro el anillo en sus temblorosos dedos y lo introdujo en la cadena.

-pónselo en su cuello para que no lo pierda, cuando sea grande enséñale que si pone la amatista al sol podrá ver una imagen mía gravada en la piedra.

El anillo colgaba del pequeño emmett, era una piedra color morado muy hermosa.

Katherine le entrego el bebe a bella. Yo le di a Luna.

-Luca ponle el guardapelo a Luna, al abrirlo hay una foto solo mía, cuando pregunten por su padre…. Solo díganle que no merecía ser recordado.

El guardapelo era muy bonito, con muchos trozos de amatista en la parte frontal y al abrirlo una pequeña foto de Katherine toda radiante.

Katherine me entrego a Luna la acune en mis brazos, la admire por unos segundos ella era muy parecida a Katherine.

-ahora váyanse por favor antes de que él se despierte.- dijo con la respiración entrecortada por los nervios.

Bella dejo a emmett en su cuna y corrió a abrazar a Katherine.

-te echare de menos.-susurro bella abrazando mas fuerte a Katherine.

-yo mas hermanita, cuida de ellos y de Luca.- se me izo un nudo en la garganta.

Bella asintió se aparto, le entregue a Luna y abrace a Katherine con todas mis fuerza y con mucho amor, todo lo que me fuera posible.

-nos veremos en un mes Kat, los cuidare con mi vida y lo que allá después de ella.

Ella se derrumbo otra vez, llorando en mis brazos.

Aunque no quería tuve que soltarla James se levantaría en cualquier momento y no podíamos desperdiciar unos precisos minutos para poder escapar.

Cargue a luna de los brazos de bella, mientras ella cogía a emmett.

Bella y yo salimos por la parte de atrás de la pequeña casa, ella tenia a emmett en los brazos, yo a Luna. Solo traíamos lo mas importante : dinero , algo de ropa y comida.

Tendríamos que pasar por el bosque para llegar al otro pueblo, no era muy lejos pero lo suficiente para pasar la noche caminando.

Pasamos el umbral de la puerta bella puso a emmett en una canasta, le entregue a Luna y la puso al lado del bebe.

Se escucho un ruido sordo en la parte de arriba. James estaba despierto.

Rápidamente bella cargo a Luna y se sentó en una mecedora al lado del umbral de la puerta, fingiendo normalidad.

Katherine cogió a emmett y fue rápido a la cocina a fingir más normalidad.

Yo escondí la pequeña canasta, y Salí de la casa dejando a Katherine y a bella con ese monstro, suerte que ellas no harían nada que lo molestara.

Estaba frustrado, ¿es que acaso nunca podríamos salir de ese lugar, o mejor dicho de todo el mundo?

Empecé a caminar un poco lejos de la casa, tenía que alejarme además debo planear como huir. Pasaron las horas y yo no tenía buenas ideas.

¿Qué tal si lo emborrachábamos? , seria muy agresivo con todos y saldríamos heridos, ¿y si lo matábamos? , su familia vendría por nosotros. Su familia también era un problema igual o más grande que el propio James.

Empecé a caminar de regreso a la casa, ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que las había dejado solas, tal vez el ya se había ido.

Me faltaban unos 50 metros para llegar a la casa y escuche unos horribles gritos. Acelere el paso, atravesé el umbral y me dirigí a la fuente de los gritos….

**¿reviews? :) **


End file.
